I. Field and Purview
In general, the present invention concerns a snow stop, useful for impeding a sudden avalanche of snow on a pitched roof. In particular, it especially concerns a snow stop that may be affixed to the roof with adhesive. It can have a series of grooves and/or vent holes for assisting in curing the adhesive.
II. Art with Problems
Various snow guards are known. See, e.g., Clark, U.S. D30,788; Zaleski, U.S. D254,051; Cline et al., U.S. D351,989; Cline, U.S. D364,338; Lee et al., U.S. D364,556; Cline, U.S. D372,421; Cline, U.S. D418,403; Mullane, U.S. D419,863; Zaleski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,750; Cline et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,340; Zaleski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,659; Kwiatkowski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,979; Smeja et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,799; Cline, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,185; Kwiatkowski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,557; Kwiatkowski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,334; Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,374; and Smeja et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,507. See also, Berger Building Products Corp., “Your One Stop Snow Guard Shop,” electronic catalog, 1997; M.J. Mullane Co., “Cast Snow & Ice Guards,” brochure, and “Snow Guards,” brochure (comparing, www.bronzeguard.com); and Snowjax, Inc., Metal Construction News, January 1993 ad: “A Space Age Snowguard for Metal Roof Surfaces.” Note, Metal Architecture, August 2001, page 62, ad: “SNOWBLOX.” Among snow guards, moreover, some are fastened to the roof by adhesives, and some of these are made of plastic. A problem with adhesive-attachment of snow guards to roofs is lack of strength, which can result in failure of the guard to adhere to the roof, especially under a load of snow or ice.
It would be desirable to ameliorate or overcome such vexing problems in the art.